Jason Derulo
Jason Derulo is an American singer and songwriter. Why His Songs Suck # He is a complete rip off of Chris Brown and steals every bit of his style from his voice to his dancing. # He has terrible album sales and can only produce singles. # He made 2 Chainz and Snoop Dogg spit some of their worst verses. # In his older material like "Whatcha Say" he has way too much autotune. # His lyrics are very generic and are all about sex and girls with large buttocks. In fact, most of his songs are generic love songs. ##In his "Talk Dirty" song, he says painful puns like "menage a three-o" in order to rhyme with Rio de Janeiro. Not to mention, when talking about going to Rio de Janeiro in the song's bridge, he uses the Spanish words for 1-4, even though in Rio de Janeiro or Brazil in general, they speak Portuguese, not Spanish. # He starred in the movie adaptation of the award-winning Andrew Lloyd Webber stage musical Cats with Taylor Swift, which is not only a box office flop but it also performed terribly for audiences and critics with almost unanimous negative reviews. Reddeming Qualities # Some of his songs have decent production. Ex: "In My Head". # He has common sense, for example. When he asked if politics is affecting music, he states that his standpoint is not to bash anyone. Discography Albums *''Jason Derulo'' (2010) *''Future History'' (2011) *''Tattoos'' (2013) *''Everything Is 4'' (2015) *''2Sides'' (TBA) (2019) EPs *''Jason Derulo: Special Edition - EP'' (2011) *''Tattoos'' (2013) *''Talk Dirty'' (2014) Singles As lead artist *"Whatcha Say" (2009) *"In My Head" (2009) *"Ridin' Solo" (2010) *"What If" (2010) *"The Sky's the Limit" (2010) *"Don't Wanna Go Home" (2011) *"It Girl" (2011) *"Breathing" (2011) *"Fight For You" (2011) *"Undefeated" (2012) *"Pick Up the Pieces" (2012) *"The Other Side" (2013) *"Talk Dirty" (featuring 2 Chainz) (2013) *"Marry Me" (2013) *"Trumpets" (2013) *"Stupid Love" (2014) *"Wiggle" (featuring Snoop Dogg) (2014) *"Bubblegum" (featuring Tyga) (2014) *"Want to Want Me" (2015) *"Cheyenne" (2015) *"Try Me" (featuring Jennifer Lopez and Matoma) (2015) *"Get Ugly" (2015) *"If It Ain't Love" (2016) *"Swalla" (featuring Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign) (2017) *"If I'm Lucky" (2017) *"Tip Toe" (featuring French Montana) (2017) *"Colors" (solo or with Maluma) (2018) *"Goodbye" (with David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy William) (2018) *"Make Up" (with Vice featuring Ava Max) (2018) *"Let's Shut Up & Dance" (with Lay and NCT 127) (2019) *"Mamacita" (featuring Farruko) (2019) *"Champion" (featuring Tia Ray) (2019) As featured artist *Mann - Text (2010) *Shortyo - Take You Anywhere (2010) *Pixie Lott - Coming Home (2010) *Jin Akanishi - Test Drive (2011) *Tiffany Queen - Make a Move (2013) *Florida Georgia Line - This Is How We Roll (Remix) (featuring Luke Bryan) (2014) *Alyxx Dione - Chingalinga (2015) *Hardwell - Follow Me (2015) *Pitbull - Drive You Crazy (featuring Juicy J) (2015) *Little Mix - Secret Love Song (2016) *Flo Rida - Hello Friday (2016) *"Hands" (Various Artists for Orlando) (2016) *Pitbull - Educate Ya (2017) *Sofia Reyes - 1, 2, 3 (featuring De La Ghetto) (2018) Trivia *He is of Haitian descent. Category:Artists Category:Pop Singers Category:R&B Singers Category:Rip-offs Category:Rappers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:1989 Births Category:Artists with Common Sense